The Necronomicon Affair
by NightSpawn
Summary: A Nightwalker, Hellboy, Evil Dead crossover, plz review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwalker, Hellboy or Evil Dead. Thanks to the creators of all 3 for such an amazing product, especially Sam Raimi, the best director in the world in my humble opinon.  
  
The Necronomicon Affair:  
  
A Nightwalker, Hellboy, Evil Dead crossover  
  
Chapter 1: the Nightmare begins  
  
"The Tokyo museum of history will be closing in ten minutes, thank you for your patronage." The voice was that of a woman carried over loudspeakers in every corner of a swiftly emptying exhibit. Two figures stood in front of a large display labeled "The Deerborne Incident." Overhead a large banner declared "The History of the Necronomicon Ex Morphis"  
"How awful" Riho said solemnly as her eyes traced the form of the miniature cabin in the miniature Tennessee woods, "all those people murdered, over a book." Shido simply nodded and wished that they had gone to the Wonders of Egypt exhibit instead. "What could posses people to do something like this?" Guni asked "I mean, whoever did this didn't just kill these people, he butchered them!" Riho piped up "I don't know but it sounds an awful lot to me like Ca...." "Don't say it!" Guni interrupted "don't even think it." As they made their way to the exit Shido was lost in thought. Cain had talked about the Necronomicon, oh yes. He had educated his student in the legends surrounding the ancient Sumerian text. He though he scarcely liked to admit it, Cain had seemed almost.... frightened by it. Shido remembered detecting a slight tinge of fear in his master's voice as he talked on and on about the innumerable demon resurrection passages contained in the Necronomicon, and the reputed effects of reading said passages aloud. Shido was jarred from his thoughts by Riho's sudden scream "Shido! Look out!" He came to his senses just in time to realize that he had bumped into someone else. "Ugh." Shido groaned as he sat up. Riho was all over him "Shido! Are you alright?" "Yes, darling, I'm fine" he answered as he shook off his daze, then saw what he had bumped into. She was an attractive woman, probably late 20's with small, wire rimmed glasses and long fiery red hair up in a bun. It had come partially undone and some of it hung around her shoulders. Shido immediately leapt to his feet and helped he gather up the files she had dropped "Excuse me, that was very foolish, I'm so terribly sorry." "Don't worry about it." She replied as Shido helped her to her feet "we didn't break anything." After an awkward moment Shido extended his hand "Tatsuhiko Shido, didn't get you name Miss..." "Mary-Ann Templeton, Dr. Mary-Ann Templeton. I run this exhibit." "Really?" Shido said, intriuged. "Did you know Professor Knowby?" "Yes, but only on a professional basis. We had arranged to work together on the Necronomicon. I was devastated when Knowby was killed and the book vanished." "So, how has the world tour been?" Shido asked changing the subject. "Not bad" she replied "I'd have to say that I'll be glad when this thing is all over. The stateside tour was bad enough." She suddenly stroked her chin in thought "Say, you wouldn't happen to be the Tatsuhiko Shido." "Guilty as charged" he replied. Mary-Ann's face immeadatly lit up "what a coincidence, so your that paranormal investigator the curator was talking about at the initiation ceremony Wednesday. I was just about to call you. Look, there are some holes in info for the Deerborne incident portion of the exhibit. I was wondering if you could come over and look at the crime scene photographs, maybe help me fill in the gaps?" Shido glanced at Riho, who looked back at him. "Mabye I should head back to the office." She said dejectedly before storming off. "Forgive her, I may need to have a word with her when I get back, shall we?" They went up to Mary-Ann's office.  
Shido looked up at the old, run down building where his office was. He had a lot of explaining to do. As he walked in, he hung up his coat and went to look for Riho. He found her sitting on the couch, she jumped up and hugged him, "I'm sorry about running off like that" he began. "It's alright" she replied. He held her at arms length "I had to know if Cain could have been involved." He said, "don't worry about it, she said. I'll go fix you some coffee."  
Shido sat down at his desk and tried to work on his current case, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. His thoughts constantly wandered back to the Necronomicon. He tried to imagine what could possibly frighten his former master. The very thought of something capable of frightening Cain made him shudder; it must be terrible beyond all human comprehension he finally decided. After spending hours fruitlessly trying to work, Shido leaned back, rubbed his eyes and sighed. The sun was about to come up and he had not gotten anything done. Sighing again he bid Guni goodnight, strolled to his coffin and lifted the lid, Riho was inside. "So, do you think Cain has the book?" She inquired as he climbed in "I really don't know" was the answer "I should really hope not. Listen, about tonight, let me make it up to you. What do you say we go out to dinner tomorrow night?" "I would love to" she replied and the two were soon asleep.  
Little did they know that events had been set in motion that would soon change their lives forever. 


	2. Chapter 2: Just another Bust?

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwalker, Hellboy or Evil Dead. Thanks to the creators of all 3 for such an amazing product, especially Sam Raimi, the best director in the world in my humble opinion. I do own Steven Wood, who is my creation. All other characters are property of their respective owners.  
  
The Necronomicon Affair:  
  
A Nightwalker, Hellboy, Evil Dead crossover  
  
Chapter 2: Just Another Bust?  
  
It was a warmish night in the Louisiana woods, the perfect night for a meeting. That was exactly what the Order had planned at the old Marsh place. Once a luxurious summer mansion for one of the Robber Barons, it was now merely a rotting ruin that was slowly sinking into the swamp. In the center courtyard an altar surrounded by torches had been set up.  
High Priest Julio Escobar surveyed the V shaped formation of Acolytes before him. With a motion of his hand he ordered them to unfold the cloth covering of the altar, displaying the holy symbol of the Ogdru-Jahad. He smiled as the sacrifice was brought forth, his first born son. Everything was in order; the master will be well pleased....  
Hellboy set the beaching charge on the door to the Chateau's courtard and sprinted to the pile of barrels where Liz Sherman, Abraham Sapien and an ATF Swat team were taking cover. "Okay, remember the plan. Abe, you take the Swat team and pin down those sons of bitches. Liz and I will sweep around back and convince them to surrender. "How do you intend to do that" Abe asked. "I have a few ideas," Hellboy responded with a wicked grin. He took out detonator for the breaching charge. "ROCK AND ROLL!!" with that, Hellboy pushed the button.  
The explosion was deafening. 2 armed sentries the cultists had posted on either side of the door to engage anyone trying to crash their little party were neutralized instantly by the blast. The Acolytes immediately dropped what they were doing and grabbed the AK-47s piled up for just such an occasion. Julio began to bark orders.  
Hellboy and Liz swept around to the right behind a row of pillars that ran up each side of the courtyard. Hellboy took cover behind a pillar and fired 2 shots at the nearest cultist. He missed.  
*** The cultists opened fire on the agents. Abe saw Reese go down, in response he braced his Glock 17 in both hands and leapt out from behind his pillar and fired 3 shots, 3 cultists went down. "Show off" Hellboy snarled, "okay Liz, time to play your hand". Elizabeth Sherman peeked out from behind her column and narrowed her eyes in concentration. She allowed her mind to surround the wooden altar, and let go.... FOOM! The altar exploded sending a shower of burning splinters into the cultists. Some burst into flames. The rest decided that discretion was the better part of valor and fled for another door only cut off by Stevens and his team, who had positioned themselves there. The cultists dropped their weapons and surrendered. Hellboy stepped out of his hiding place and surveyed the situation. The cultists were on their knees and the ATF guys were collecting their illegally modified AK-47s and the paramedics were treating the wounded, but something seemed to be missing. "Oh crap!" Hellboy suddenly blurted out as it dawned on him that the preist and that boy they were about to sacrifice were nowhere in sight. Hellboy look around frantically until his eyes fell on the opposite door that lead into the Chateau. It hung open, creaking on it's hinges. "Weve still got work to do, the High Priest and the boy are inside! Abe, cover me!" Hellboy whipped out his flashilght and carefully stepped inside after sweeping the door with his gun. He had rushed headlong into a dark room once before and was not about to make that mistake again. Inside the air was musty and thick with the stench of mildew. The rooms were empty and the ancient wallpaper hung in sheets from the walls. The door from the courtyard led into a side hallway. Hellboy stepped quietly down the hall, trying to keep his hooves from clocking on the floor. He looked back, Abe and Liz were right behind him. They moved on, Abe watched their six, Liz checked the next room. There were 2 doors one was an empty closet that hung open "like the mouth of a dead man" Hellboy thought before looking to his left. That door led to a vast blackness. At first it seemed to be an endless void, but then Hellboy saw the windows, and the cavernous interior of the home's central foyer loomed before him. He peeked around the doorframe. It had once been a nice place, there was still an end table with a flower vase on it, a magnificent carved mahogany staircase, an M60 aimed right at them, hey wait a minute. "GET DOWN!" Hellboy leapt backwards, knocking Abe and Liz to the ground with his stone right hand. Bullet-holes stitched the rotten wood of the wall where they had been standing just a moment earlier. Liz waited until the firing stopped then lunged out the door into the foyer. "What the fuck are you doing!" Hellboy called after her. It took a moment for High Priest Escobar to adjust his aim but a moment was all she needed. Tendrils of smoke drifted from the fused mechanism, suddenly the gun grew red hot in Julio's hands and started to melt. He screamed and threw it away from himself but it was too late, his hands were covered in molten metal and plastic. Julio Escobar slumped, sobbing to the floor and only stared at his ruined hands until Abe cuffed him. "Lets get your sorry ass to the medic." Hellboy said as he and Abe led the priest away. "Just another day in the BPRD" Hellboy thought.  
  
BPRD Headquarters Fairfield, CT 17 hours later  
  
"So lemme get this straight, this guy is gonna sacrifice his only son to the Ogdru-Jahad? How did he even find out about it, much less manna present his kid to it?" Hellboy fumbled with his chopsticks for a moment trying to get his dinner, take out Chinese, into his mouth before throwing the chopsticks in a trash can at his feet. "Screw it, I'm getting a fork." Liz sighed as she watched Hellboy head off to the rec room before turning back to Abe. "So, Rasputin is involved in this cult, there's no question about it. I mean, look at the symbols the use, all of them point to the Rangarok project." "He may not be directly involved, I mean they could have just found his journal." Abe suggested. "That's a definite possibility, but we need to keep our minds open to anything." Hellboy walked back to their table carrying a fork in one hand and a cup of black coffee in the other, the newest member of the BPRD, Steven Wood, followed him. Wood was a remote viewer, a psychic who was trained to spy on people, sent on loan by the Pentagon. Hellboy speculated that the Dept. of Defense probably had hundreds of these guys. Just by meditating, Steven could travel to the other side of the world and watch a the most intimate parts of Russian people's lives if he wanted to. The DOD was understandably stodgy about sharing them with other agencies. "Were do you think they get such fanatical recruits that they are willing to sacrifice their kids, I mean come on! Whatever happened to parental instincts." Abe thought for a moment before responding to Hellboy's question. "Have you noticed that a lot of their recruits are Mexicans? Maybe..." Abe paused "Maybe the Order is kidnapping illegals at the border and brainwashing them." "Could be..." Steve added as he sat down and tossed some files on the table "but the interrogations just got done and I brought those transcripts you wanted." "Good" said Hellboy as he reached for one "let's see what we got here.." "High preist said he had a vision of a 'Master' who taught him about the Ogdru-Jahad" Steve said. Hellboy didn't look up from the trascript "we get a sketch of this 'Master'?" "Yea, right here" Steve handed Hellboy a piece of sketchbook paper, he studied it for a moment before showing it to Liz. "Look familiar?" Liz nodded, that was Rasputin alright, the sketchbook page showed a man in a long robe embroidered with strange symbols, he had an incredibly long, black beard. Hellboy went back to reading the transcript. "Oh, by the way, that priest mentioned seeking the Necronomicon as well." All eyes were immediately on Steve "what?" He asked. "The Necronomicon?" Abe asked alarmed. "Come on, it's just a myth." Liz said "No it aint" Hellboy corrected "you didn't hear about that whole mess up in Tennesee a few years ago?" "No" Liz answered. "Some Professor was in this cabin in Dearborne." Hellboy put the file down and leaned towards Liz. "Well, one night the bridge goes out, see. And the city sends a crew up to see if everything's alright...." "Go on" Liz said. Hellboy continued "they found the Prof's whole family, and everyone else in that cabin, butchered and the book was gone...Poof." Hellboy geustured dramatically to emphasize his statement. "Funny thing is, they never found the Professor's body." Hellboy leaned back in his chair. "Well, how do we know there ever was a Necronomicon?" Liz asked. "Cuz Professor Bruttenholm knew it was. He had a sort of... fell fascination with the thing." Hellboy said. They all were silent for a moment to remember him, Prof. Bruttenholm had been a good boss. He was assassinated by a giant frog-thing that Rasputin had sent in the Bureaus first case involving the crazy old wizard. His replacement, some former CIA Bureau Chief, was a total hardass. "Anyway, if Rasputin is looking for the Necronomicon, what could he want with it?" Abe asked. "There could be a passage that would bring the Ogdru- Jahad into this world" Hellboy suggested. "How do we even know that he'll be able to find the darn thing?" Steve said. Hellboy glanced at the rookie "look, you don't know very much about Rasputin, if there is anyone who would be able to find the Necronomicon, it's him." Steve leaned back in his conference chair and looked up at the clock while Abe, Hellboy and Liz continued to debate possible leads. It was already half past one, this is going to be a long night. 


	3. Chapter 3: Fugitive

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwalker, Hellboy or Evil Dead. Thanks to the creators of all 3 for such an amazing product, especially Sam Raimi, the best director in the world in my humble opinion. I do own Steven Wood, who is my creation. All other characters are property of their respective owners.  
  
The Necronomicon Affair:  
  
A Nightwalker, Hellboy, Evil Dead crossover  
  
Chapter 3: Fugitive  
  
That night, Shido had a very strange dream. He dreamed that he was looking at a tiny island, it was covered in monolithic stones that reminded him of Stonehenge. He saw that the island was covered with peopleas well, as he drew closer, he realized that they seemed to be wearing Nazi uniforms. They were surrounding another man with a thick black beard, wearing a robe embroidered with a most unusual design. It was a pentagram surrounded by concentric circles, and in the center was a symbol that looked like a dragon. However odd his clothes were, the complex grouping of electrodes on his arms were stranger. He was chanting something that Shido couldn't make out. Then he stopped and a staff he had been holding broke in two. Shido watched, as the man seemed to argue with one of the Nazis. Shido wondered what this bizarre dream could possibly mean.  
RINGRINGRINGRING!!!! Guni twitched and look over in annoyance at the thing that had roused her. Wasn't Riho supposed to answer it? Guni lay there for a moment and hoped the darn thing would shut up and the caller would get back later. After about the tenth ring she realized this wasn't happening and went to wake Riho. On the way she glanced outside, the sun was slowly setting in the west. Guni banged on the coffin lid, nothing. "Darn", she thought as she flew back to the phone, "looks like I get secretary duty now." She grunted as she struggled to lift the reicever and finally suceeded in getting it on the desk, Riho would have to hang it up. "Hello?" Guni had to speak into the reciver and and then dash to the speaker to get the answer. As she listened, a look of pure horror writhed across her features like serpent.  
"SHIDO! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Shido woke up to the sensation of tiny hands slapping his cheeks. He had just enough time to croak out a "huh?" before Guni literally grabbed his eylashed and jerks his lids open. "OW! Guni? What is it?" When he saw the look on her face, he knew something very bad was happening "what's wrong?" "The phone!" she answered shakily pointing in its direction. He walked to his desk and lifted the receiver with a sensation of mounting dread. "Hello?" It was Yayoi. "Shido! Listen to me, do you know Mary-Ann Templeton? The woman who runs the Necronomicon exhibit?" "Yes, is she okay?" Shido asked. "She's dead. She was murdered, and Shido?" "Yes?" he answered, trying to swallow the lump in his throat . "The police think you did it." Shido was silent, unable to believe what he had just heard. Yayoi became more frantic "They are sending a SWAT team to you office!! They'll be there in minutes! RUN!!! Take Riho and get out of there! Just run as fast as you can!" That jarred Shido out of his daze. The sun was just setting, he could move around. He dashed to his coffin and roused Riho. "What is it?" She asked "what's the matter?" Riho's voice grew more concerned when she saw the look on his face. "Pack some spare clothes" he said urgently, "we need to leave in a hurry." Shido moved to pack as fast as he could but like a bad dream he seemed to be walking through thick syrup. He couldn't seem to go fast enough. He was certain that he would hear footsteps storming up the stairs and a group of heavily armed men would burst in and take them both off to jail. He could not bear the thought of what prison would be like. It would be a death sentence. No one would believe that he was a vampire until he was a smoldering heap in the hungry rays of the sun. Even if he could escape that fate, neither he, nor Riho would last long in prison. Somehow the other cons would find out what they were and he or she would wake up one morning with a shiv stuck in their heart. Shido did not want to die separated from his beloved.  
*** As it was they made it out in the nick of time. Shido's decision to take the fire escape instead of the front door was proven wise when, not a few seconds later Riho heard the distant scream of approaching sirens. "Let's not stick around." Guni said from inside Shido's hair. They immediately turned and started to walk briskly down the street, the cops would spread out and search the surrounding streets as soon as they realized that the people they wanted were gone. Riho felt sick to her stomach, she had gone to bed a defender of the innocent, and woken up an accessory to murder, a wanted fugitive. She wanted to cry but was too afraid. Instead she walked in silence constantly looking over her shoulder to see if any cops were coming. It took her along time to work up the courage to say something. "Shido?" she said, looking up at him, her eyes wide with fear. "yes," he replied "promise me you wont let them get us." He stopped, and threw his arms around her. "I promise I won't let them get you." He said, she began to cry.  
  
The door to the old office read  
  
Mr. Tatsuhiko Shido  
  
"The Midnight Detective"  
Private Detective Moments later it was kicked in "POLICE! SEARCH WARRANT!" 1st Sargent Kaido Suido swept the dark abyss of the office with his MP5k, checking each corner before motioning his teammates forward. Tokyo rarely needed to call on the skills of her Special Weapons teams, but even the relatively inexperienced Kaido had seen his fair share of coke busts gone bad and wanted to be sure there were no nasty surprises waiting to jump out and bite them.  
"Clear!" his newest recruit chimed in from the bathroom. Soon his teammates all called in with the same response. Kaido sighed "stand down everyone." "Damn" he thought, "they must have cleared out already", he surveyed the mess. The suspect had obviously left in a hurry, there were files spread all over the desk, spilled coffee... "Hang on", he thought out loud, "that's not coffee..." Before he could finish, another one of his squad mates leaned in from the spare room adjacent to the office "Sargent? I think you need to take a look at this."  
Kaido walked into the spare room and looked around, it was obviously a bedroom, and then he looked where the bed should have been. Instead he saw an open coffin. He stood dumbfounded, putting together the pieces of the puzzle. "So this sicko thinks he's a vampire" Kaido thought. He grabbed the radio clipped to his vest. "They're gone, Commissioner, and I need a forensics team to the office stat." "Understood," the Commissioner replied over the radio "I'll have all available units run a search in the surrounding area, we'll comb every street, alley and building in a 2km radius. Those 2 are not getting away." "Yes sir" Kaido said, then turned to his squad mates "alright, everybody out, no one touches anything until Forensics arrives."  
  
Meanwhile 3:26 am In the woods surrounding Dearborne, TN  
  
"Not again, Jesus Christ!" Ashley J. Williams looked around at the various holes all over the ground. Some of them were pretty darn close to where he had buried the Necronomicon. Ash cursed again under his breath as he popped the trunk of his 89 Olds and took out his shovel. "Whoever's doing this had better hope I don't catch them in the act." Ash snarled under his breath as he moved to an old oak tree and paced three paces away from it and started digging. This would be the third time he'd had to re- bury that infernal book this month. "I should keep the damn thing with me in the house, then maybe I can teach these bastards not to mess with things they don't understand." Ash tossed more dirt over his head. It wasn't until he was about 5 feet down that a small, rectangular object wrapped in cloth fell out of the dirt at Ash's feet. "Well, lookie what we got here, folks!" Ash blurted out to no one in particular. He picked up the object and pulled it from the filthy old pillowcase it was wrapped in.  
It was an ugly book. The cover was soft and leathery and on the front was the image of a distorted face, or what was left of it. Ash didn't dare open the Necronomicon, he just had to be sure it was there. "Let's get you home, you ugly little bastard." He shoved the book back in its cloth home and climbed out of the hole. As Ash drove home, he reflected on what had happened recently. He had thought that his troubles were over now that he made it back to his own time and buried that damn book. They had gone away for a while, Ash had spent 4 happy years working at S-Mart, pricing items, restocking toasters and blasting the hell out of the odd Deadite that came looking for him. Then, 2 months ago, he had decided that he really should check up on it, and wouldn't you know it? Some idiots were trying to dig the damn thing up. He had spent 2 long months playing hide and go seek with these bastards. Checking up on the book, re-burying it when they got too close and then re- burying it again, and now he was starting to get sick of it. Ash decided that it would be best just to take the book with him to work tomorrow. 


End file.
